RPlog:Meeting Adlerson
Shuttle/Fighter Bay(#2552RXntFJ) This is the stations primary link between outer space and itself. From here, all sorts of ships ranging from the most primitive snub fighters, to the most luxurious Imperial Shuttles can be seen taxi-ing on and off the flight deck, to there designated holding area's. Large men, in Imperial uniforms immediately rush to a new arrival, hooking all sorts of instruments to it to recharge it's power and get it ready for when it has to leave. High above, are a small cluster of dangling claws of sorts. These are the TIE Fighter recovery racks. When a TIE Fighter has to land, these claws grabble it and hold it while it is refueled, and takes off again. This is a clear statement that this is a military base. Another such statement is the armed stormtroopers that occasionally pass by, and that are by the doors. Reveal stands beside Rapier 2 quietly glancing around the hanger bay, he smiles slightly at Morganna exits the ship but returns his attention elsewhere to a tech working on a beat up ship. Adlerson comes in from the central hub of the station. Adlerson has arrived. Morganna steps down the ramp of the Sable Fox and stands near the ramp of the ship. She holds in one hand a datacard and she nervously taps it against a finger against it. The scarred woman's face bears a definite scowl and she stands out of place among the pristime Imperial presence. Reveal stands beside Rapier 2 quietly glancing around the hanger bay, he smiles slightly at Morganna exits the ship but returns his attention elsewhere to a tech working on a beat up ship. Adlerson enters with an Alien following suit, which in turn is backed by two black-clad guards. He turns to Detjin and gives a short nod, "Anything else then, Mr. Detjin?" The scarred woman's eyes pass to the recent entries and she winces slightly, her eyes resting on Detjin for a moment with an expression bordering upon amusement and surprise. As she flicks her gaze to Adlerson, her left eye flashes and her sour expression reclaims her visage. Detjin nods slightly at Adlerson. "That will do, Admiral. I will continue to relay information and updates to your Navy as I come upon them." Reveal stands up straight as he notices Adlerson enter, he quickly straightens out his uniform and looks straight ahead. Even from across the hanger bay the admiral seems menacing and it shows in the slight hint of fear in the younge ensign's eyes Adlerson nods and manages atleast something resembling a polite smile to the alien, "Good, very good. That would be all then." He looks at the two guards and points to Detjin's ship. He remains looking after them for just a few seconds before he turns to look over the huge hanger. Adlerson's eyes seems to dwell longer on the clearly non-Imperial ships. Then he notices her, the woman emerging from the Sable Fox. His eyes draw into slits as he stares at her for a moment, then takes a deep breath and starts for her. Detjin starts for his ship, oblivious of the two guards in his wake. He glances at Morganna for the first time, but rather than emitting a sign of recognition, he silently glances away, continuing toward the Banshee. Morganna folds her arms over her chest and she narrows her eye as well, but any sort of anger quickly turns into an almost mortal fear that causes her eye to widen back to it's mormal level. She opens her mouth to say something, but only manages to spit out, "I'm here!" The scarred woman winces and slaps a hand against her forehead , "Real smooth, scarface.." she mutters to herself, "real smooth," Adlerson stops a few paces from the woman. His unhappy apearance doesn't exactly improve, yet he manages something resembling a polite smile again, "Miss Morgana, I presume?" He clasps his hands on his back as he speaks. Morganna nods and stuffs the datacard back in her pocket, she nods. The woman's left eye begins to glow a steady blue and she scratches the back of her neck, "Yes it is... you look much better in person, I must say.." she winces, hoping flattery will get her somewhere Adlerson waves the pleasantries away with one hand before placing it on his back again, "Spare me the flattery, please." It doesn't seem like he will let her forget how she treated him the last time. He takes a deep breath and continues, "You are only here because I promised my wife, your cousin as it turns out, that I would try to find out what is going on. I suggest we go to my office." He half turns and cocks an eyebrow, "Shall we?" Morganna nods and sighs, shrugging that strategy away like a cast skin. A hand runs through her hait and she grutns, "Lead the way..." Adlerson nods and adjusts his pace so the woman can come up to his side as they walk. Morganna falls in step with the Admiral and she sighs almost theatrically. She stuffs her hands into her pockets and strides across the vast Hangar, looking up at the high cielings with a slight shudder, although she doesn;t say anything. Russel stands near to the Prison Block, two stormtroopers at his side. He has disgruntled expression on his face, but he does not move. Morganna looks down at the huge imperial symbol on the floor and presses her lips together, as though mentally commenting on how pretentious it is. Her look to the floor doesn't prevent her from keeping in stride with the admiral, although she does nearly run into a tech. A firey look bubbles up in her right eye for a moment, but Morganna takes a deep breath and closes her eye, pushing back any wurge to slug the tech where he is. She merely apologises somewhat humbly and continues, As you enter some guards check the weapons scanners embedded in the room. After a short moment they nod to the Admiral that was looking in their direction. Adlerson turns his head towards Morganna again and nods, "It seems you were clear. Please follow me." He glances quickly around the room and notices Russel. A quick nod then he turns and walks towards the elevator. Morganna nods to Adlerson and frowns slightly, saying in a low, edgy voice, "I know better than to try to smuggle weapons onto places like this." She follows Adlerson to the Elevator and ignores any looks to her from security personell, although the whole situation seems to irk her somewhat. The scarred woman definately looks like she'd rather be getting a sunburn on Tatooine than getting a guided tour of the station. Morganna remains silent on the Turbo lift, twitching slightly with impatience, or just plain nervousness. The guards standing infront of the door to Adlerson's office steps away from the door. Admiral Adlerson's Office A large office made in much the same way as the reception. The carpet is plush and red, the walls black with streaks of white running trough it, lighted from underneat, and a large, blue Imperial emblem hangs on the far wall. Under this is a large desk made from the same black marble as the walls are, with a computer terminal inlaid in it. A comfortable-looking chair made of black leather is situated behind the desk. Over in the port part of the room is a sofa, a large table and two comfy chairs. Behind the sofa group, in a corner, is a large cabinet. On the starboard wall is a set of curtains, perhaps hiding something like an entrance to a room. There are green plants situated in each corner of the room, giving the room a more living atmosphere. Morganna follows Adlerson into the office, her face has become not much more than an emotionless mask, but her left eye continues to glow, betraying her nervousness. Adlerson removes the cap from his head and the gloves from his hands almost automatically as he enters the office. He extends an arm towards the chair infront of his desk as he pass and speaks without turning his head, "Please, have a seet." The scarred woman walks towards the indicated chair and sits down in it. She doesn't appear to be any more relaxed seated than she was standing up. She runs a hand through her hair and scowls slightly as though wondering to herself how she gets herself into these uber messes. Adlerson tosses the gloves and cap elegantly onto the edge of his desk as he rounds the corner. He sits down in his own chair with a tired sigh, then proceeds to run his fingers over a few keys on the computer inlaid in his desk, still keeping his silence, not looking up at his visitor right now. Morganna relaxes slightly and frowns as she peers at the Admiral. Her curiosity slightly piqued, and the feeling of imprending doom lifting slightly as her head hasn't been bitten off, chewed up and spat out quite yet. Adlerson leans back in his chair after a while of reading something on his terminal. He steeples hins fingers and leans his nose on the fingertips for a moment as he looks at you, then drops the hands down to his lap. "To what do I owe this....pleasure, miss." Morganna tilts her head to the side and grunts, she reaches to a pouch on her belt and pulls out an ID card, flipping it idly between her fingers. She snorts slightly, "The pleasure of me being bound to this acc.." she sstops herself and actually bats her eyelid, "Wonderful political presence known as the empire?" she sinks nack on her chair and folds her arms over her chest, holding the card between two fingers as she grumps, "Dixon, from Bureau of Operations." Adlerson sits absolutly still as he listens to you speak. He smiles tiredly, "No need to correct yourself. We both know how you feel about being here, you can atleast be frank about it. I am not one of those executing someone because they say they do not like the Empire. I do not condone it, but you are free to beleive in what you want." He pauses and nods once again, "Ahh, Director Dixon. Please do explain." Morganna shrugs and rubs an obvious bruise on her throat, "I got boarded for a customs detail, and got released with trade permits for imperial space and a period of grace on my weapons." the scarred woman scowls and shakes her head, tossing the very old ID across the table towards you, "He did a background check, found out that I was an imperial citizen pre endor.." she snorts, "Hell, I didn't even know about /anything/ until a year ago, much less that I was still considered a citizen. I get detained, locked up for three freaking days and smacked around if I so much as look in thr wrong direction." she folds her arms over her chest, "Until then I had no qualms about the Empire.. now, it pisses me off." Adlerson purses his lips and starts to look a little puzzled as you continue speaking. The ID doesn't seem very interesting. He idly scratches his chin with the fingernails on his left hand. "Let me see if I have understood this right; You are now forced to work, against your will, for the Empire just because you were, or are, a citizen of the Empire?" Morganna nods and leans back on her chair, somewhat irate, "That is exactly what I'm saying, it doesn't seem fair.. for space's sake, I'd be no freaking good to the empire, I'd end up getting killed or something, and I have a tempting business offer I wish to undertake, but this blasted binding is preventing me from doing so. "I'm a civillian, if anything, and I want to become my old, independant self. I won't go to the NR, I like them even less than the empire" Adlerson continues to display the somewhat puzzled look as he hmms, "What exatly does he want you to do for us?" Morganna throws her arms up in disarray, "I have no idea, I think he was just on some bigass powertrip if you ask me." the scarred woman scowls, "He probably wanted me to be one of his minions of the undead or something." she chuckeles slightly and rubs her temples, "I need to stay away from those damn holovids." Adlerson utters a wry chuckle at your last comment then returns to the bussiness at hand. His movements as he speaks and listens are limited and calculated, not getting carried away or letting his feelings control any of his actions. "Director Dixon has been known to do these things from time to time." He ads almost as an afterthought, "Unfortunatly.." A slight pause, "I did not know that we could force our civilians into service like this, I will have to check this up." He inclines his head, "What stops you from running away?" Morganna runs a hand over her face and seems almost ashamed, "Fear.." she says plainly, "I spent most of my life locked up in sometime like the cell I was in for three days, and I'm terrified of being hunted down and locked up again.." she looks down at the table, "If you ccould get me out of this, I would owe you my life." A thin, almost sadistic smile creeps across his face as he looks at you, "I am not interested in your life. What I would like is an..." The smile grows even more snug, "Apology." Morganna looks up, a puzzled look on her face, "Apology?" she asks, although the words come slowly as she tries to remember what she'd be apologising for, she scratches her chin, "For something I vaguely remember doing during that plague?" she asks even more cautiously. There is a definate aura of surprise about her, "And you would make changes to let me live my own life?" Adlerson shakes his head and leans forward in his chair, putting his elbows on the desk, the first major change in posture he has done since he got seated. He seems almost angry as he responds, "Vaguely remember? Let me asure you, I remember it quite vividly! You acused me of crimes and misdeeds that I could do nothing about, you hurt me, you angered me, you humiliated me infront of someone I love so much. I think that deserves a genuine apology." Morganna winces and seems to sink down in her chair, as though trying to ooze off of it to escape, "Oh.. that.." she stammers, aheming and regaining her composure. The scarred woman takes a deep breath and furrows her brow as she tries to muster an apology, "I'm sorry I tore into you like that... I was at the end ogf my tether and things were looking bleak, but, in hindsight, it was a pretty stupid thing to say.... especially tro someoen that could order my ship to get blown out of space with an eyeblink." Adlerson waves the last remark away with a flick of a wrist, "Why would I do that? I am not a sadistic being, I never destroy or kill without a purpose, and then only if nessesary." Deciding not to pursue that any more he returns to the subject at hand, "I can not promise you your freedom. What I can promise is that I will look into it and that I will do my best to help you. But again, no promises." Morganna tilts her head and her right eye focuses on you curiously, "You're different to most Imperial's I've met.." she snorts, and quickly adds, "it's a good difference." At the comment on no promises, her mood seems to fall a notch or two, but not quite into the pit of despair it was in but a few minutes ago, "Thank you... I hope that I can get my freedom back, this is the first time in my life that I have ever been free.." she shakes her head, "But I won't trouble you with that..." she sighs, "I have no skills that would be of any use anyway, and my knowledge of the galaxy is only based on a year annd a half of experience." Adlerson nods slowly as he settles back into his chair again, "I see." A short pause, "I would be grateful if you would keep your eyes and ears open for me, and contact me with any information you might think I would find useful in return for my favours, but as I said the apology was the only thing I would demand. The information 'gathering', if you want, is optional." Morganna nods and scratches her chin, "I can do that.." she grunts, "I can see if I can weasel stuff out of the few NR people I bump into on Pride 1 and Caspar." she smiles slightly and then frowns again, "What if Dixon comes after me for contacting you about this and shoves me in that cell again?" she shudders. Adlerson holds up a hand, "I would offcourse love some information about the rebels, but I would just as much like more information about the Bereau and Director Dixon, if you come across that." He pauses as his eyes draws thin, almost into slits, "And do not pass this information on. I might not be your standard Imperial as you said, but I do not take lightly on betrayl." Morganna nods once and then stares you right in the eye, "Oh, I'll pass on anything, and I won't cross you.." she turns her gaze away and runs a hand through her hair, "I won't tell a soul about this meeting, but please, get back to me on the matter as soon as you can." Adlerson nods once more and for the first time his smile seems as something more than just a mock or tired smile. "I will get right on it. I can not allways produce miracles, but we will see." He lifts an eyebrow, "Would there be anything else then at this time?" Morganna begins to rise from her chair, and shakes her head. She just pauses, "If you get in touch with Kadgie, tell her everything's okay..." The scarred woman actually smiles slightly, "And Thanks." Adlerson returns the slight smile as he nods, "I will. And when you leave go back to your business and pretend like nothing has happened." A pause as he nods, and the closing remark comes more out of habit than anything else, "That would be all then." Morganna turns to the door and steps out, replacing the smile on her face with the characteristic scowl. She heads out of the office Meeting Adlerson